Junk Wars
''Junk Wars ''is a real-time strategy game released in 2020 for the Sens console. The game involves the player creating vehicles out of junk they accumulate throughout the game and commanding those vehicles on the battlefield. Gameplay Vehicle Building The player starts the game by building their first vehicle out of junk parts. Each part has unique properties, and new parts become available throughout the game. Different parts can be found in different environments, and can be collected in two ways- sending Collection Vehicles to get supplies during battle, and winning battles. Parts can be sorted into a few main categories: * Structure (basic parts used to create the basic shape of the vehicle. This includes hull, wheels and wings) * Machinery (The parts that, when connected to other parts, allow them to function. Vital in every vehicle, they include motors, gears etc.) * Weaponary (This includes guns, blades etc.). The player must use the rooms of their base to put tgether their vehicle. The player can first put these parts into the Refinery, a vital process in creating vehicles. This allows the player to trim the parts to any size or shape (in the case of the hull). Once all the components are created through the Refinery, they are put together in the Workshop. The vehicle is sent to the Garage to be stored until the player initiates a battle. The vehicle design can be reused for other vehicles if the player has the required materials. Battles After building their first three vehicles, the player will begin their first battle. Battles are the equivalent of levels in the game, and there are over 80 of these. On top of this, players can battle other players online. The player can station individual vehicles in a single spot (for defensive use), command them to patrol between a number of points, lock them onto an enemy or simply assign them to complete the Level Objective (i.e capturing a flag). Players can also assign Collection Vehicles to collect parts. Level Objectives include Capture the Flag, Free for All and Control Points. Once the Level Objective is complete, the player will be rewarded a certain amount of parts, including all the parts their Collection Vehicles collected. If the level is lost, they will not receive these parts. Other The other aspects of gameplay focus around building up your base as you progress through the game to unlock more space for vehicles and new rooms that can help you build vehicles. However, this is a fairly minor part of the game. Reception The game was received with overwhelmingly positive reviews, with 9.5/10 on IGN and 90% on Metacritic. It was praised by IGN as "one of the best, most clever strategy games on the market, with amazing vehicle customization and fun and addictive combat mechanics." Trivia *The game was originally called "Collage Wars" and focused on the use of paper and other craft equipment instead of junk; however, the developers thought it would be 'more free" to use junk instead. *A spinoff of Junk Wars and Junk Wars Rebooted that combines Junk Wars and Civinations is currently in the making. Category:FlexiCon Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Sandbox Games